


Always

by Llaeyro



Series: Daily Deviant KINKO Drabbles 2017 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotionally Repressed, M/M, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2017 KINKO board.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/695555.html?thread=14131715#t14131715)

Always in the dead of night.

Remus awakes, just days from the full moon, sweaty, panicked, _hard_.

Always to the dungeons.

He patters softly through the dark corridors without the assistance of wand-light. He pays little mind to the route he takes; his feet know where to go.

Always on his knees.

Already naked when Remus arrives, hands clasped behind his back. Tightly wound anticipation.

Always silently willing.

Obeying each shove, each pull, each bite, each harshly-barked command. Each needing this as much as the other.

Always coming together, with a secret kiss that neither will be sure really happened.


End file.
